


Le goût du désir...

by KCinK



Category: Miitou, Yaoi - Fandom, rating M - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:51:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KCinK/pseuds/KCinK
Summary: Miils décide d'acheter un aphrodisiaque afin de décoincer sa petite-amie, mais il souhaite avant tout tester son efficacité avec son colocataire…





	

**NDA : Cet œuvre est une fiction crée par moi, tout comme les personnages merci de respecter mon travail et de ne pas utiliser mes personnages sans ma permission.**

 

 

_**« Le goût du désir... »** _

 

 

 

 

**Résume ;** Miils décide d'acheter un aphrodisiaque afin de décoincer sa petite-amie, mais il souhaite avant tout tester son efficacité avec son colocataire…

 

Miils et Satou rentrèrent en même temps de leur journée bien chargée, surtout en entraînement intensif de sport, en dernière heure de cours. C'est alors qu'il rentrèrent essoufflée dans la chambre qu'ils partageait dans leur internat pour garçons.

Ils balancèrent leur affaires de cours sur leur lits respectifs tout en laissant échapper de leur bouche un soupire de fatigue, Satou ce dirigea alors directement vers la salle d'eau afin de profiter d'un bain glacé pour faire disparaître ses douleurs musculaires, pendant que Miils, lui s'était affalé sur le lit en attendant que son colocataire est terminé.

N'ayant pas trouvé le repos, il navigua sur les diverses applications de son téléphone, jusqu’à ce que celui-ci se mettent à vibrer, il venait de recevoir un message de son actuelle petite-ami, « Gij ». La discussion commença alors entre les deux lycéens ;

 

Gij ; « - Alors.. Tu la bien apportée pour cette semaine ?

Miils ; \- Ouais, ne t'inquiète pas ! Il est actuellement dans mon sac, avec ça on va enfin pour pigmenter les choses ❤️ !

Gij ; \- _« Enfin ?! »_ , bref.. Tu as lu la notice au moins ? Pour être sûr que c'est sans danger »,

 

Face à son téléphone Miils ne pouvais que pousser un soupire, sa petite-amie s’inquiétait trop pour un rien, pas que pour aujourd'hui mais pour tout ! Le jour où il lui avait proposé d'acheter un aphrodisiaque afin de lui faire goûter à quelques choses de nouveaux dans leur relation et  d'attiser sa timidité, elle avait mis plus de deux semaines pour être convaincue.

Son aphrodisiaque dans son sac et la notice non lu il lui répondit ;

 

Miils ;  « - Ouais, ouais, ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai bien lu pour qu'il n'y ai aucun danger. Et puis je pensais le tester afin devoir qu'il n'y à vraiment aucuns problèmes,

Gij ; Q-QUOI ?: Le tester avec qui ??!!

Miils ; Relax~, Gij, je comptais le tester tout seul, comme un grand. Bon bye…

 

Fatigué mentalement pas ce cour échange, il repensa calmement à sa relation avec Gij… Pourquoi il sortait avec elle déjà ? Qui avant fait le premier pas ? Cela fessait depuis longtemps qu'il n'avai t plus de réponse à ses questions et qu'il s'était lassé… Mais étrangement il ne ce voyait pas la quitter, Ah, non parce qu'il avait encore des sentiments bien enfoui en lui pour elle, mais plutôt qu'il ne ce voyait pas célibataire… Le célibat ne lui allait pas très bien. 

Il devait trouver quelqu'un de pas timide, après tout cela n'a jamais était son genre de filles, il avait toujours aimé le genre « j'aime prendre des risques », sa avait le don de l'émoustiller...

Plonger dans le fond de ses pensées, Miils remarqua à peine son colocataire qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain, une serviette entourant ses hanches le corps encore un peu trempé, assis sur son lit à la recherche de vêtements.

Pour la première fois depuis la rentrée, qui c'est déroulé il y a déjà 3 mois, il regardait son colocataire, tout en le détaillant, cheveux courts où ses mèches tombait sur les yeux,  voyant son corps fin semblable à celui  d 'une fille, voir plus d oux , Miils lui dit ;

\- Tu as vraiment un corps de fille…

 

A ses mots Satou se retourna vers son colocataire complètement choqué… Il  cherchait désespérément un vêtement sur son lit, jusqu’à ce qu'il remarque le regard insistant de Miils sur lui, allant lui demandé ce qu'il ce passé, il lui sortait cela, comme si de rien n'était… 

Plus que  gêné des paroles du lycéen Satou tenta t ant bien que mal de ce couvrir le corps avec ses mains,  avec de fortes rougeurs aux visages il tenta de ce justifier..

Il n'avait jamais voulut avoir un corps, pareil, malgré toutes ses séances de sport intensif il n'avait jamais eu le corps dont il rêvait… Il avait fini par ce dire que c'était… Génétique  _(_ _?_ _)_

 

\-  Putain, Miils tu ne peux pas garder tes remarques vexantes ?

 

Ce dernier, émis un léger rire accompagné d'un large sourire, se redressant sur son lit, il continua l’observation de son colocataire malgré ses protestations,

 

\- Ah~, je vois ! Alors tu complexe sur tes muscles, c'est sa ?

\- N-non !! Ce n'est pas ...sa… ! C'est juste… Génétique !!,

 

Suite aux paroles de Satou, Miils se mis à rire de vive voix, un rire cristallin se entendre après l'excuse que Satou lui avait donné des plus… Pathétique,

 

-Hahaha ! C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour te défendre Satou ?!

 

Après avoir calmé son rire, il reprit,

 

\- Mais bon… Tant que ta meuf aime ton corps comme il es il n'y a pas de complexe à avoir !

 

Miils essayait tant bien que mal de lire en Satou, après ses paroles les joues de ce dernier c'était teintent, et il avait de suite évité son regard. Miils compris alors vite.

 

\- N...Non ?!!

 

Il le pointa alors du doigt comme pour accentuer sa surprise face à cette découverte,

 

\- Tu…. N'as… !

\- O-Oui, et Alors ?!

 

Miils n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux et ni ses oreilles, pour lui qui était assez bon en sport, assez intelligent et pas moche non plus, il était normal d'avoir au moins déjà eu une petite amie. Alors quand son ami lui disait que en haut de ses 17 ans il n'avait jamais eu de relation amoureuse, c'était complètement impensable pour lui…

 

\- C-ce… Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais « rêvé » d'avoir de relation ou quelque chose comme sa… C'est juste que personne n'a jamais voulut de moi…

 

Satou ne pouvais pas avoir plus honte que à ce moment précis, Miils était son ami certes, ce « sujet » était assez sensible même pour lui.

Face à la détresse de son ami Miils se leva d'un coup de son lit, en direction de celui de Satou, il s'assit à ses côtés, mettant ses mains sur ces épaules nus, et le regardant droit dans les yeux, et sous l'interrogation de Satou il lui dit,

 

\- Je veux t'aider ! Non, je vais t'aider !,

 

Satou regarda lui aussi son confident durant quelques secondes avant d'être pris de violente rougeure et de le repousser au bout de son lit ;

 

\- Q-QUOI ??!! N-Non ! Je ne veux pas que tu m'aides ! P-pas de cette façon !!, cria soudainement Satou.

 

Comprenant par la suite le quiproquo que Miils avait mis en place, et tout aussi embarrassé que son ami, mettant sa main sa sur son visage afin de cacher sa gêne, mais il continua tout de même ses propos ;

 

\- Non, pas ainsi bien-sûr ! Je voulais, genre te présenter à des amies à Gij ou quelque chose comme sa…

 

Satou fut alors beaucoup flatté de l'attention que lui portait Miils à son sujet, mais lui savait très bien qu'il était beaucoup trop timide avec les filles pour avoir un quelconque rendez-vous avec l’une d'entre elles…

Satou s'assit alors en califourchon, _p_ _renant soin de se couvrir avec sa serviette_ , sur son lit afin de faire face à Miils ;

 

\- J-j'apprécie ton attention, mais je sais que je suis beaucoup… trop coincé avec les filles.. Pour…

 

A ses mots, Miils émit un léger rire, il se leva du lit de Satou pour se diriger vers son sac où il sortit une petit bouteille assez basique.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, fini pas demander Satou

 

Miils se rassit sur le lit son colocataire, et ouvrit la fiole afin de « voir », si son odeur n'était pas « louche », toujours l’œil interrogateur de Satou sur lui il fini par répondre ;

 

\- De quoi te détendre… ! ❤️

\- T-tu peux développer ?!

 

Les yeux de Miils se mirent à pétiller et son sourire se fut des plus éclatent face à cette question,

 

\- Un aphrodisiaque…

 

Étonné de la présence d'un tel objet dans leur chambre il le questionna,

 

\- Vois-tu… Gij est assez timide pour… La partie du troisième rendez-vous, et je cherchais un … moyen d'un peu la décoincer… Mais vu que toi aussi à l'air d'avoir un problème…

 

A ses mots, Miils lui afficha un regard qui envoya d'étranges frissons à Satou ;

 

\- N-Non ! Je bois pas sa !!

\- Pourquoi pas ? Une petite gorgée va juste débloquer ta timidité ! C'est parfait pour voir le vrai toi, et je suis sur que sa va t'aider avec les filles plus tard !

 

Malgré l'explication de Miils qui lui paraissait moyenne cohérente, cette fiole ne lui inspirait pas confiance…

 

\- Je… juste si tu la bois avant !!, avait alors dit Satou sur un coup de tête, se doutant bien que Miils ne le ferra pas…

 

Ce dernier fut pendant quelques secondes surpris de la demande de son ami, mais il finit par accepter sous l'étonnement de son ami,

 

\- Pas de soucis, lui dit alors Miils,

 

Satou n'en croyait pas ses yeux, jusqu’à ce qu'il voit Miils amener petit à petit la fiole vers sa bouche. Le goulot touchait déjà ses lèvres mais Satou avant que Miils n'ingère le liquide, il l’arrêta de suite ;

 

\- Tu… tu est sûr de vouloir faire sa ? La situation peux dégénérer non ??!

 

Miils le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui répondit d'un sourire rassurant ;

 

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! J'ai toujours la contrôle sur ma personne !

 

Puis la fiole continua son chemin vers ses lèvres.

Miils bu alors un tiers de la fiole.

 

Le corps de Satou battait à cent à l'heure, comment ça il « contrôlais » la situation ?, pouvais-t-il croire ses paroles dites avec tant de confiance ? Cette boisson, c'est comme une drogue, non ? On ne peux pas contrôler ce genre de chose, alors Satou commençait à paniquer…

Depuis que Miils avait ingéré cette boisson il n'avait pas bougé, il était resté à côté de lui sans faire un seul geste. Inquiet, Satou lui demanda ;

 

« - M-miils… Ça va ? »

 

Comme si les mots de Satou venait de le réveiller de son sommeil, Miils leva sa tête vers lui, rien avait « changé » a priori au niveau de ses expressions du visage, sauf… Ses joues qui s'était légèrement empourprées, comme s'il était saoul..

 

« - Je..., fini par murmurer Miils tout en commençant à se rapprocher du brun,

\- Je… me sens bien… J-j'ai.. j'ai juste, »

 

Et comme pour continuer sa phrase avec des geste, Miils se mis tout à coup à enlever son t-shirt, ce qui perturba grandement son colocataire qui ne pouvais plus détacher ses œil des muscles de son ami,

 

« ... _chaud~_... »

 

Satou était très choqué de l'état de son ami, beaucoup plus que tout à l'heure, il savait que s'il restait là, sa allait se passer très mal…

Il se leva alors brusquement de son lit, sa serviette maintenu autour de ses hanches et il dit à Miils ;

 

« - Je, je vais m'habiller et cherche de quoi te réveiller, OK ? »

 

Mais Miils ne fut pas du même avis, Satou eu à peine de temps de faire un pas hors du lit que Miils lui attrapa le poignet pour le balancer sur le matelas,

« - Ah ! », s'exclama alors Satou sous la surprise, rouvrant doucement les yeux vers un Miils torse nu au dessus de son corps presque dénudé, Satou fut tout de suite pris d'une très grande peur. Il voulais se débattra, mais état beaucoup plus frêle que son adversaire, il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance, le combat donc perdu d'avance. Satou tenta alors de faire raisonner Miils par les mots ;

 

« - Miils… Calme-toi, ou plutôt lâche-moi ! S'il te plaît, tu n'est pas dans ton état normal ! Après ce que tu as bu ! »

 

Mais hélas, Miils était toujours en transe malgré les nombreuses protestations de Satou, soudain, il s'abaissa lentement vers lui, la respiration hachée de Miils perturba énormément Satou, il avait réussi à atteindre son oreille pour lui susurrer ses mots ;

 

« - _A… Ah… Sat..ou~… Je me sens… étrange..._  »

 

Ces paroles murmuré d'une façon beaucoup trop sensuelle et les léger baisés que lui infligea Miils sur son cou fit parcourir un agréable frisson dans tout son être… Ses douces lèvres sur sa gorge lui donnait d'étranges des sensations au ventre…

Ayant fermés les yeux sous les nouvelles sensations qu'il ressentait tout en laissant passer quelques soupires d'envies, Satou ne remarqua pas Miils reprennent la fiole dans ses mains. Il l'apporta jusqu’à ses lèvres sans un sourire, avant de se diriger vers celle de Satou…

 

Il avait chaud… Beaucoup trop chaud… Il comprenait désormais la soudaine envie de Miils à enlever son t-shirt, mais cette chaleur n'était causé parce que le corps qui le chevauchait lui donnait des envies folles, non parce que l’aphrodisiaque coulait le long de sa gorge dénudée pendant que quelques unes perlait le long de son cou, mais cette chaleur qui le prenait dans tout son corps était du au baiser torride que lui infligea Miils, alors que leurs langues s'enroulait sensuellement Satou ne pouvais empêcher son corps de pousser des soupirs qui allait jusqu'au gémissements sous ses sensations… Son premier baiser n'avait pas le goût de citron*, mais celui du désir…

 

Le contenu de la fiole fut alors avalé, Satou fut pris pars la suite de teinte sur son visage, sa tête tournait, il voyait trouble tout ce qui l'entourait, sauf Miils, son cœur se mis à battre dès que leurs regards se croisèrent durant quelques secondes.

Il le trouvait beau étrangement… Beaucoup trop pour sa santé mentale, voir Miils torse nu au dessus de lui, lui fessait tourner la tête, et il ne voulais pas s'arrêter à un simple baiser…

Sans prévenir, Miils mis un genou entre les jambes de Satou, ce dernier émit un gémissement qu'il ne put retenir sous le plaisir qu'il venait de ressentir. Miils fit alors un sourire, face au désir qu'il procurait à son brun, s'approchant encore une fois dangereusement de lui, il lui murmura à l'oreille ;

 

_« - Tu bandes, Satou~... »_

Il avait tellement honte… Pourquoi Miils s’obligeait à lui dire sa ? Il ne trouvait pas qu'il l'humiliais assez ?

Mais ses paroles ne le froissa pas autant qu'il le pensait, les yeux fermées comme pour plus ressentir le désir, Satou se mis à écarter plus les jambes pour plus de contact avec Miils…

 

« - _A-ah~_ , Mi- _miils_ , _hm.. Stop_  ! »

 

Mais sa conscience encore un peu présente, Satou fit tout pour faire résonner son colocataire, ce dernier qui laissait de doux soupirs au creux de son oreille dit à Satou ;

 

« - Laisse-toi faire, _Satou_ … Regarde comment ton corps me dit oui... »

 

Tout ne déposant délicatement un suçon, laissant une belle marque rouge sur le cou de son amant, sa main gauche se délectait du torse de Satou, qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration saccadée.

Frôlant le bouton de chair de Satou qui le pointait, Miils découvrit alors la seconde zone érogène de du brun.

S'humidifiait les lèves vers sa nouvelle proie, il s'abaissa vers son torse, le léchant d’abord comme pour s'en approprier le goût, il fut contraint de commencer sa torture face à cries de plaisirs que lui envoyait Satou, il se mis alors à sucer, aspirer, et à mordiller jusqu’à se qu'il soit d'un rouge sang, pendant que son autre main, maltraité sa jumelle de la même façon.

Satou se découvrait vocal, alors que Miils prenait soin de son corps, la bouche entrouverte il exprima son désir tout en agrippant désespérément les cheveux de Miils pour _plus…_

 

Les gémissements de Satou encourageait Miils à plus, beaucoup plus, il retira alors la barrière qui le séparait du corps du Satou, il enleva la serviette qui n'avait plus aucune utilité pour Satou, et employa le membre érigé du brun,

« - Hum~…, Laissa échapper Satou, plus-

\- Hm ? Plus quoi Satou~ ?

\- Plus.. Vi~te! Miils ! »

 

Comme séduit par la demande de son Satou, Miils accéléra le rythme, tout en allant embrasser Satou.

Leurs baisers n'étaient pas comme ceux avec les filles, ce baiser était dure, sauvage, emplis d'un profond désir, se qui avait le don de séduire Miils.

 

C'est les lèvres rosés, humides et les yeux emplis de désirs que Satou admira la magnifique musculature de Miils, alors que celui-ci c'était relevé, enlevant ses derniers vêtements qui l’encombrait, ouvrant sa fermeture éclaire, il fit à quel point son amant était excité, son sexe moulait parfaitement son boxer noir, où perlait quelques gouttes de pré-sperme.

 

Cette vue rendu la gorge de Satou sèche, à genou au dessus de Satou, Miils remarqua le regard affamé que le brun « lui » lançait, tout en se masturbant durement,

« - Tu as faim ? », lui dit alors Miils d'une voix sensuelle,

Le brun avala difficilement sa salive, tout en hochant la tête pour affirmer l'idée de Miils,, se redressent avec tout la force qu'il lui restait, il approcha ses lèvres pulpeuses du boxer qui lui fessait beaucoup trop envie.

 

Il posa ses mains tremblante sur le tissus, et l'abaissa délicatement, se geste fit siffler Miils sous la caresse. Libérant le membre du boxer, Satou fit surpris de sa taille, comme hypnotisé, il ne pouvais plus détacher ses yeux de l'objet. Redoutant tout de même le goût Satou passa lentement sa langue sur le bout du membre, posant un regard sur Miils qui laissa échapper un grognement purement sauvage. Continuant cette torture plus avidement Miils gémit ;

 

« - _A,ah~.._ Chaton, soit pas si pressé. _..~ hm_ »

 

Excité comme jamais, Satou se rapprocha lentement, soufflant sur le membre comme pour le préparer, puis le mis en bouche le gland de Miils.

Il le suçait, l'aspirait, le pompait le plus possible, sans gêne, que du plaisir, entendre Miils jurer grogner et gémir sous sa langue le fessait fondre. Voyant le bout bien humidifié, il pris le membre en bouche tout en malaxant les testicules de Miils qui s'était déjà contractées sous le désirs.

S'étant masturbé plusieurs fois Satou savait où aller, quels endroits touchers, caresser…,

 

« - _A- ah~~ ! Sato~u_ … A _oui_.. Comme _ça_  ! _Baise ma queue~_  ! »

 

Miils attrape de part et d'autre le visage de son amant pour mettre à l'acte ses paroles, les lèvres de Satou allait et venait en lui, le poussant toujours plus, pour avoir un gorge profonde. Miils était proche, la tête en arrière les yeux mis-clos et voilé de désir il s'entait qu'il allait venir.

 

Ne pouvant plus tenir il retira les lèvres de Satou pour que son désir éclate sur son visage.

Miils avait vu juste, la vue dont il était témoin était plus que sensuelle, c'était beaucoup trop érotique pour sa santé mentale. Les joues teintées, les yeux emplis d'un désir profond, les lèvres pulpeuses dut à la maltraitance de celle-ci et le visage couvert de sperme et de sueur qui dégoulinait ne laissa pas indifférent Miils.

Satou compris que l'aphrodisiaque fessait encore son effet quand il fit le membre de Miils commencer à se redresser, ce dernier passa une main sur son torse pour l'allonger sur son matelas ;

 

« - _Hm~_ Satou, ce que tu m'as fait là~, je ne sais pas si 'est l'aphrodisiaque, mais… C'était _divin,_ lui dit-il tout en l'embrassant tendrement,

\- Je veux te donner du plaisir moi aussi tu sais~ »

 

Miils amena alors ses deux doigts jusqu’à ces lèvres, les suçant avidement.

_Le spectacle en fallait le coup_ , pensa alors Satou

Le regard gourmand de Miils lui donna de grands frissons, pendant qu'il passait sa langue entre ces doigts, et en prendre conscience Satou mordit sa propre lèvres, alors qu'il dévorait du regard des doigts qui entrait et sortait de la bouche de son amant.

 

Miils retira ses doigts après quelques secondes de succions, et les amena jusqu’à l'entrée de Satou, posant délicatement ses doigts sans pour autant entrer, il effectua de douces pressions qui renvoya des papillons dans le ventre de Satou.

 

« - C'est ici que je vais combler tes désirs, chaton~ », lui dit Miils d'une voix sensuelle,

Écartant le plus possible les jambes face à cette nouvelle promesse Satou se mis à ronronner, au plaisir de Miils.

Voyant l'approbation de ce dernier il enfonça un doigt en lui, appréciant l'expression d'extase de Satou et le voir se courber sous ces mouvement circulaire, il s'étonna de constater que le second doigt passait très facilement.

Un large sourire se forma alors sur son visage, se rapprochant de l'oreille de Satou, il lui murmura ;

 

« - _Hm, Satou~… Tu es un vrai pervers~_

\- _mm~, n-non~.. !_  »

 

Tout en continuant de la doigté sur un rythme qui devenait de plus en plus soutenu il reprit ;

« - Regarde comment tu m'aspire~

 

Les sensations était trop intense pour Satou, sa tête tournait beaucoup trop, Miils avait réussi à trouver son point G et le pilonnait sans arrêt, il cru voir les étoiles ;

«  _han, ha~mn~ ! N-non~_!

\- Tu ne te serais pas déjà amusé ici. Tout à l'heure dans la salle de bain ? _Sans moi… Hhm_ Satou ? _Dit-le moi~ »_

 

Mordillant son lobe de l'oreille pour lui soutirer des informations, inséra un troisième doigt pour lui faire perdre la raison.

« - _Ah_ ~ a~ !! O- _oui_ , _Miils~_ - ! _S'i- s'il te plaît~, prends-moi~_

Miils ne tenait plus et il ne pouvais pas laisser son amant dans cette état,

\- Bon garçon !❤️,lui susurra alors Miils au creux de son oreille..

 

Sans plus attendre, Miils retira ses doigts de l'entrée qui semblait bien préparée puis souleva le bassin de Satou et mis son membre devant.

«  _Hm~_  », gémit longuement Satou pendant que Miils s'enfonçait en lui,

Satou en ressentait pas la douleur habituellement, il se remerciait mentalement pour s'être « préparé » plus tôt en solidaire, même si quelque picotement se fessait tout de même ressentir.

 

Miils n'en pouvais plus d'attendre que Satou se détende… En lui c'était chaud, humide, serrée, tout et tout cela lui disait qu'il devait faire l'amour à Satou sans lendemain..

Effectuant quelques poussés pour habituer le brun à sa présence, c'est quand il remarqua que le visage crispait de Satou se défit petit à petit pour retourner en transe, Miils attrapa ses hanches fermement de ces deux mains, et commença d'abords de lentement vas et viens, malgré son envie d'accélérer le rythme, mais il voulait avait tout entendre Satou le _supplier…_

 

« - _na~ han~ ! Mm, Miils~. Plus-, plus- !_

\- _Ha- ha_ , plus quoi chaton ?, lui dit alors Miils feignant l'ignorance, même si cela le tuait de garder ce rythme, alors qu'il voulait entendre son Satou cri sous ses coups de reins,

« - _Plus vite !! Miils~ ! S'il te plaît~, Mm~ !_

 

Ces paroles avait comme déclenché un « clic » chez Miils, resserrant sa prise sur Satou il le souleva pour qu'il soit sur lui,

« - _Ah- !… Nan~ non, m ! Miils~_  !!

 

Miils ne se retenait plus de faire bouger ses hanches de haut en bas, et de bas en haut. Les mains de Satou autour de son cou rapprochait leur deux corps plus que jamais, leurs sueurs et leurs gémissement se mélangèrent en rythme ;

« - _an, a~, Satou !_

 

Leurs corps connectés arrivèrent bientôt au point de non retour.

« - _J-je.. Vais ' mm~ !_

\- _haa~, hahn, moi- aussi- !! »_

 

Accentuant le plus vite et le plus fort possible ses coups de reins en Satou sous les cries de plus en plus érotiques, ils éjaculèrent ensemble.

 

Encore grandement essoufflé de leur débat, Miils se retira de Satou, ce dernier tomba à la renverse sous la fatigue qui le pris soudainement, avant de tomba dans un sommeil profond.

 

_**II** _

 

Satou avait terriblement faim à son réveille, se redressant sur ses deux bras il fut pris d'énorme douleurs puis se rallongea sur son lit. Analysant sa chambre de l’œil il fut que toute la chambre et sans dessus dessous, des vêtements était étalés sur tout le sol de sa chambre, puis Satou eu comme u n flash, il se souvint alors tout ce qu'il c'était passé, il y a quelques minutes ? Heures ?

 

Regardant l'heure sur son téléphone dans son sac, il vit qu'il était déjà 22 heures passés, il avait raté le dîner… Se levant avec difficulté de son lit, il fit sur son chevet des onigiri à coté d'une petite note et d'une bouteille d'eau ;

 

_Satou, je m'excuse pour t'avoir mis dans cet état, j'ai déjà prévenu le chef d'internat comme quoi tu était grippé et que tu avait était pris d'une énorme fièvre, j'imagine que tu ne te réveilleras pas avait le dîner, je t'ai donc acheté de quoi manger.._

_Miils._

_PS ; Je n'ai pas le contrôle total sur mon corps on dirait **rire.**_

 

Satou aussi s'était mis à rire face à cette petite note, tout en mangeant son onigiri. Quand Satou eu terminé il écrit une réponse à Miils avant de s'endormir.

 

_J'espère que tu pourras le « contrôler » d'ici la prochaine fois que l'on iras boire._

_Satou_

 

 

_* **Le premier baiser à le goût de citron;** j'ai vu sa dans plusieurs mangas comme quoi le premier baiser avant ce goût avec la personne que tu aime vraiment, j'image que c'est une sorte de rumeur... En tout cas Satou n'a pas eu ce goût, en même temps c'est genre... du "viole" ? _

 

_Wow~ Que cet OS est long~, sa fessait un moment qu'il moisissait dans mon cahier de note, il était tant que je l'écrive, bon j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment pas trop barbant. Bon, vous avez pu le « lire », le lemon c'est pas ma spécialité mais je tenais tout de même à le faire !! Les chapitres de PSA ne vont pas tarder, je dois aussi les écrire ceux-là haha~, à bientôt j'espère !_

_Laissez des commentaires pour me dire mes erreurs et votre avis surtout !_ ❤️


End file.
